Playmate
by Lordriochi
Summary: Set in MK 2, Sonya Blade got captured and transported to Outworld to be imprisoned. Her attempts to flee and her memories haunt her, while a "familiar" face comes to her aid. Yuri slash and Sonya would be a bit out of character, just to warn you.


Playmate

Screaming.

The terrified noises of the prisoners being tortured around her cell was easy to ignore. She was conditioned to survive the horrors of being a POW in her years of training. But Sonya Blade was not ready for the cold.

Sonya Blade sat on the hard ground, weakly forcing her leg irons to open. Her reward from attempting to wrench the binds apart gave the soldier was a sudden burn on her hands. It stung painfully on her already callused and burnt hands, evidence of her previous attempts to remove the cuffs from around her ankles. Not that she could remove the binds anyway. She was too weak to even stand. The chains attached to her feet were long, but the door to her cell was a good meter away from her reach. There was no way to contact Jax. Shao Kahn's guards were clever to remove her radio, dropping it into a swamp while she was being dragged off this gulag. She had lost track of time since she was imprisoned in this god forsaken dungeon area. Her digital watch was useless, as the device was randomly and rapidly changing digits every second! As for this… this Outworld… the frigid feeling reminded her of being trapped in an Alaskan logistics base!

This place was freezing like the damn state. There was no snow, but the air was chilling and foggy. Wearing only a pair of white combat boots, a green headband, a tricoloured tank-top and a pair of tricoloured pants –both of which were white, black and green- Sonya's body was shivering, losing any sensation in her arms as less blood was being pumped through them. Her lower part of her body was relatively warm due to her thick boots and her polyester pants keeping heat around her legs.

The blood from her upper extremities was being kept around her torso, meaning that she could very well suffer frostbite from the temperature. In order to compensate for her lack of warmer clothing to cover her arms, Sonya continually attempt to crack her leg irons with both hands. It was futile as the chains were virtually unbreakable, but the sudden warmth given when the binds would magically "discourage" her, allowed blood to rush back into her arms, albeit painfully.

Sonya's stomach churned, creating a loud noise. The blonde woman groaned. The guards weren't giving her a scrap of food. She was certain that these bastards were going to let her starve or let her die from the cold when she could not keep warm any further. Just when she was thinking that, her cell door opened. Sonya heard something drop. The object was kicked through the large door slit. The object tumbled all the way down towards the reach of her hands. The door slammed shut, leaving Sonya to see what the item was.

In the foggy atmosphere of the cell, Sonya squinted and grabbed it. It appeared to be a loaf of bread. Ravenously famished, Blade struggled to pick it up in her burned hands. She quickly bit into it, to satisfy her aching stomach. Much to her chagrin, the loaf was stiff like a rock. Undeterred, she crunched down harder. The piece of bread, with a crack, broke into her waiting mouth. With a faint hope of optimism, Sonya's somber face had the faintest glimpse of a smile.

"Not too bad… I ate worst things than this," She chuckled with a bit of spirit.

"I'd put it better than Cliff's Turkey Flambé…." She paused, with tear droplets forming around her eyes.

An officer in the United States Special Forces, or USSF, Cliff LoDolce, he was her first partner. He was bit of a bookworm; he spent a lot of his time digging into Italian novels about serial killers and angels. As for his cooking….it was no secret that in the military base they served in, many people made up some hair brained excuse to avoid eating his cuisine, but Cliff didn't mind. One of the few people who would try his style was Jax and herself. Thinking about it now, Sonya regretted comparing his food to rubbish to this stale loaf that she held in her hands at the moment.

To force back the tears from remembering him, she ate more of the tasteless loaf; Sonya could not stop her mind from wandering back into the past. So many times, they had watched each other's back. Side by side, through every mission, they were able to take down any threat in their way. That is until… Kano and his massive criminal organization, the Black Dragons set up shop in Germany.

Both she and LoDolce were assigned into a task force to flush the gang out of their new hideout. A bonus task was to capture Kano, who was supervising over his new turf in its infancy. Cliff volunteered to act as a mole agent, to infiltrate the Black Dragons, appearing as a loyal member. Sonya was fine with his decision, as they did this sort of routine a hundred times over.

But the mole operation turned sour and all of the USSF spies were captured- including Cliff. When the mission had gone SNAFU, Jax commanded a strike force to fight their way through the Black Dragons to save their agents. In the chaos, Sonya was able to find her partner, but that single sight of Cliff, dead….with a smile etched ear to ear….

Sonya broke into tears, as the traumatic experience replayed over and over in her head. She couldn't forget it; no matter how much she took her anger out on the Black Dragons and no matter what others had said to her. She wanted Kano dead… to rip out his still beating, black heart as he died! When she received intel that Kano was participating in the illegal fighting tournament, "Mortal Kombat", she signed up to avenge Cliff. Reluctantly, she had to work with Kano when she and the crime lord were sucked into this barren place. If he deceived her, she would have killed him right there and then. But now….her vengeance is now null and void, since he was dragged off to different prison. Sonya felt quite unhinged. She could not stand this! This injustice of Kano escaping her grasp and this fucking tiny room! She needed to move!

Whilst deep in her thoughts, she was oblivious to the sound of high heels outside her cell. Unknown to the prisoner due to being blindfolded when was brought inside the facility, the prison she was in was located near the Shao Kahn's palace of the numerous gaols in the capital of Outworld. Mileena, the "daughter" of Emperor Shao Kahn, was doing a regular midnight stroll around this particular prison. The mutant had needed to fulfill her addiction to pain. Much of her activities in these places were dishing out lashings and perhaps some neck slitting, just to list off some examples. And her favourite technique was giving them a smile like herself. It is a pity that all these downtrodden swine are so sordid and wallowing in their sorrows. They needed a joyous smirk on their disease stricken visages, so who else would give them such mercy?

Humming a random tune, Mileena glanced inside of the cell, using her Tarkatan eyes to see pass the smoky air within the small chamber. Mileena took another peek, curious about the prisoner's hair. It was **golden** like silk! Very intrigued, she ordered that the guard standing in front of the door to open the door. The man obeyed, unlocking the door, allowing the woman to walk in.

Sonya realized that she had a guest, but she could not see much. Her blurry vision was able to make out a faint outline of a woman. The woman walked closer, making the details on her body clearer. The woman wore a leotard, a pair of stiletto boots and a pair of gloves that were stretched to her forearms. The woman's posture showed status and grace, being quite straight, but natural.

"K-kitana!? You're here!" Sonya croaked out. She was very thirsty; feeling like her mouth was rough like sandpaper.

"You got to free me, now!" The soldier grabbed onto Mileena's feet, grateful for her salvation.

Disgusted, the woman dressed in violet frowned under her face. These mortals from Earthrealm were all the same. Groveling in desperation! Mileena lifted a leg and struck Sonya against her head. A small amount of blood flew out of Sonya's mouth when she fell into a corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kitana, have you gone insane?!" Sonya's scowled at the woman. The soldier wiped the blood from her own mouth. When the woman stepped closer, Sonya realized that the person she just spoke to was not the Edenian princess. She noticed a pair of glowing, yellow eyes glared back at her. An eerie, sinister feeling surged through her chilling body. Who…or what was that woman?

Mileena scoffed, annoyed.

"I have grown weary of being called my _sister's _**name**." Mileena hissed and prepared to stomp on the captive.

Sonya grabbed the leg, twisting it quickly, forcing the half Tarkatan to the cold ground. Being without her sais and being in a cramped space, Mileena grabbed a handful of the human woman's hair. Sonya resisted screaming as Mileena pulled hard. Sonya retaliated and fired a couple of pink energy bolts from her clenched fists to stun her foe. The woman released her hold on the soldier's hair, shielding her face from the blasts. The projectiles zapped holes in Mileena's leotard and singed the flesh underneath. When Mileena moved her arms from her face, Sonya grabbed the woman off the ground, slamming her against a wall. Both of the mutant's arms were restrained against her back, with Sonya's left arm holding them together.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kitana?" Sonya demanded.

"Oh, you mean that traitorous bitch? You must be one of my sister's Earthrealm weakling allies."

Sonya responded to Mileena's snide comment with slamming the trapped woman onto the wall.

"Hmm, you like it rough, don't you peasant?" Mileena cackled.

Sonya prepared to bludgeon her head against the surface of the wall again, but she stopped.

Mileena's perky rear rubbed against the soldier's crotch. Sonya groaned softly, and her mind entered into bliss.

"My turn, human,"

The half Tarkatan took advantage of the soldier, freeing herself from the distracted woman's grasp and pinning her to the ground effortlessly.

"You believe that you are a warrior, aren't you?" Mileena pulled her purple veil down to her neck. The dominant woman tilted her own head tilted forward. Her long tongue flicked on Sonya's face, on the left cheek. It was a taste that she was all too familiar with, tears.

"Crying, were you?" Mileena proceeded to lick the rest of the salty trail from Sonya's left cheek. Blade squirmed violently as the long, wet appendage lapped her on the left side of her face.

"Stop!" Sonya demanded. The tongue made her feel very disgusted. She felt like she was a Popsicle to this strange woman. Oddly enough, she felt her body was significantly warmer since she had been pinned down.

"You want me to stop, plebian? Make me," Mileena retracted her tongue back into her mouth. She flipped Blade onto her back. Sonya looked at the face of her tormenter. The upper face looked very normal, but for the lower half….

Sonya's heart skipped a beat. The woman on top of her…. had a smile ear to ear. In that smile, it was full of teeth! Sonya screamed. The image of Cliff's dead body took hold over her terrified mind. Her sanity snapped; she attempted to push away the half Tarkatan, panicking with every bit of energy within her. Mileena giggled at the blonde woman's struggling.

"How sickening, yet how endearing," Sonya blindly punched and kicked to get out of her position, but her foe had a different plan. Mileena pinned down Sonya's swinging arms together. There was the issue for her fast flying legs, but Mileena kneed Sonya's crotch. While the woman was stunned from the immense pain, the half Tarkatan bit down the metal buckle on the blonde woman's belt. She pulled the buckle back using her jaws, and shredded it off the leather belt. Mileena spat out the metal buckle out of her mouth and proceeded to rip Sonya's clothing off, one bite at a time.

Mileena coughed out a bit of cloth trapped on the soft palate of her mouth. The mutant observed her handiwork. Sonya's legs were completely bare, save for a pair of black panties and a pair of boots. She did not mind the boots, but the underwear- it was unnecessary. That obstacle was removed with a strong tug. Sonya's underwear soundlessly dropped to the floor. Sonya's face was frozen in fear. She was no longer struggling; instead her limbs were twitching errantly. She breathed very quickly and her head ached. A coy smile stretched across Mileena's face.

"Cold, are you?" The Tarkatan's fingers rubbed over Sonya's toned abdomen. The foreign touch made Sonya slow down in her twitching.

"You do not worry about a thing…"

Mileena's tongue stretched out of her mouth. The appendage went exploring Sonya's naked form. She started with the nape of captive's neck, slithering on the rough, tanned skin. Certainly not soft and supple like any of the buxom servant girls that served her, but this human's skin, it was very special. The princess tested her victim's posterior, which nice and muscular. Sonya froze when Mileena's teeth had dug into the skin of her rear. The Tarkatan didn't bite down, but the soldier could feel the sharp teeth sink deep enough for her own heart to pump extremely slowly. Next, Mileena's tongue travelled down into Sonya's cleavage. The soldier let out a suppressed moan. Mileena continued, licking both of the blonde woman's well endowed breasts.

Mileena's left hand clasped around Sonya's right breast, while licking very softly around the nipple on the left breast. Sonya's body heated up from gentle sexual contact, and she let out short gasps.

When she had enough fun with savouring Sonya's breasts, Mileena continued to explore the human's trim stomach. Her tongue slid all around the prisoner's muscled belly.

Fully in the heat, Sonya involuntarily opened up her legs. The half Tarkatan giggled sultrily. Mileena salivated, looking at the blonde woman's lean thighs. She began to stimulate Sonya's vagina with one finger. The digit prodded the orifice. The tease lasted for one minute and then it penetrated through. Two more fingers went into Sonya, making the soldier finally groan in pleasure. Mileena's pushed her fingers in and out of Sonya. The extremities were getting wet from being inside of the woman's vagina.

Finally, Sonya finally reached her release. Mileena pulled her sticky fingers out from her. Moving her three soiled fingers in front of her face, she took in the scent. It smelled sweet. Mileena licked her fingers with her long tongue. The sticky substance tasted sweet but with a sour aftertaste. Sonya's breathing was more relaxed, breathing out long, hot mists of air within her lungs. She did not enjoy that moment, as her face was caught between Mileena's well built thighs. Fearing for her life, Sonya reluctantly reciprocated the Tarkatan's desire. She slid her tongue across Mileena's lower body up to the mutant's exposed, toned belly. She did it gingerly, as she rather not had her head crushed by this grotesque woman's legs. Mileena snarled, slamming the prisoner's head into her vagina.

"Faster!" She commanded.

Sonya increased the speed of her licking. Mileena encouraged her, by raking her own manicured nails along the soldier's scarred back. After five minutes, the princess sultrily hummed with a hint of satisfaction as she climaxed. Sonya's weary face was covered in Mileena's fluid. Sonya licked the translucent liquid on her face and swallowed. The bitter taste of the stale bread was removed from her mouth as she savoured Mileena instead.

A reluctant smile appeared on her face. Her eyes held their terrified emotion, as Sonya kept her eyes down. Mileena forced Sonya to look at her. The half Tarkatan pressed her closed mouth against Sonya's lips.

This pseudo kiss became a common routine for the human woman, as she would become one of Mileena's personal handmaidens. Her attire would be of the standard of female slaves serving for the royals of Outworld, chains and a very skimpy blue robe tending to the half Tarkatas desire for company and lust. As for reward, she would be given warmth by Mileena and well fed. Sonya served as a playmate.


End file.
